Mobile semiconductors in the recent years have experienced a huge growth in both processing power and heat generation. Currently, cooling solutions for mobile semiconductors are in their infancy. While there are many robust semiconductor cooling solutions on the market, they are not designed for mobile devices and are very much outdated. The current cooling solutions can be summed up as too heavy, too large, not efficient, wasteful of material and in some cases consume too much power. Therefore, a miniature, light weight, low profile, efficient, passive and high performance modern mobile heat sink configuration is needed.
It is known in the art to mount a heat sink over a semiconductor package. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 8,564,114. After the semiconductor chip is packaged, a large metallic heat sink is attached over the semiconductor chip. The heat sink is generally constructed using copper and/or aluminum and incorporates arrays of heat exchangers. It is very typical to use some type of high K Thermal Interface Material (TIM) in-between the heat sink and the semiconductor chip. The TIM in general has a K value of around 9. However, it is also known to use solder as the TIM to increase the thermal conductivity. Solder has a K value of 50, and can be mixed with copper and/or silver to increase the K value up to around 80. This solution, however, is not conducive for mobile applications, where there is a need to minimize size, weight, inefficiency, material used, and power consumption in the heat dissipation solution.